


Road Trip

by assren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Mentioned Hayden, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Stiles deserves better, Theo is creepy and flirty af, sin - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assren/pseuds/assren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a paranoid hitchhiker and he needs a ride, a strange handsome man named Theo helps him, for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Stiles was drenched in sweat, his back hurt because his stupid big ass bag, his feet hurt because of this stupid dumbass road, his eyes hurt because of this stupid fucking sun. Fuck the desert, why the fuck did he even decide to go run away, looking back, his fight with his father wasn't so bad, considering he could be in bed right now.

But nope, he was in the fucking desert, melting, carrying a heavy back full of bullshit, with the gun he stole before he left, for safety measures.

Stiles stopped, dropped his fucking bag on the ground and sat on it, the sun was basically cooking him. He searched for any cars on the road, still none, same as the last couple of fucking hours.

He groaned loudly, ' _fuck this,'_ he thought. But then Stiles heard a noise, he looked around searching for the source of the sound, a car. A Car! Finally a goddamn car, he got up and made a signal for the car going in the same direction he was.

The car went past him.

Stiles was now boiling emotionally too, 'WELL, FUCK YOU TOO!' He yelled at the top of his lungs to the back of the speeding car.

He was, however, surprised when the car stopped and started to back up towards him.

'Shit,' he rested his hand on the gun on his lower back.

The car stopped in front of Stiles, an awful smell reached his nose and the car's windows went down, a handsome dude with dark hair was the driver.

'Excuse me, Buddy,' the dude said, 'did you say anything?' He was smirking, Stiles wanted to punch him for some reason. His eyes had an uneasy spark.

He tightened his grasp on the gun, 'yes actually, I believe I said "fuck you too" after an asshole drove past me.'

The dude laughed and bit his lower lip, Stiles couldn't decide if that was creepy or sexy, he was too sweaty to figure it out. 'Alright, I'm sorry for that but you shouldn't go insulting people around here. Some are dangerous,' again with the evil eye spark.

Stiles scoffed and waved his arm around, 'oh yes, I can see all the dangerous people around here. Plus, maybe I'm also dangerous,' he gripped his gun harder after finishing the sentence, waiting for the man to try to fight or something. But that smell was downright sickening and it was annoying Stiles more than his own smell.

They glared at each other for some second, the guy then opened a smile and the passenger's seat door. 'I've decided to give you a ride, you were hitchhiking right?'

'I was, but weren't you talking about dangerous people?'

'Weren't you saying you are one yourself?'

Stiles let his grip a little looser, '...huh, very well, but I expect you have a place for this?' He said pointing at his bag.

'Yeah, just put it on the back seat.'

He frowned, 'wouldn't the truck better?'

'I'd have to get out to open it and I'm lazy,' the man shrugged.

The car seemed like it'd be automatic, it looked like a recent car, but Stiles was too tired and sweaty to think much about it.

He hid his gun with his shirt and put his bag in the backseat, he then moved to the passenger's seat and closed the door. The smell inside was definitely better, so was the temperature.

'So,' the driver started, 'I'm Theo, what's your name, Handsome?'

'..Stilinski.'

'That doesn't sound like your first name.'

'You never asked for my first name.'

Theo chuckled, 'I like you, Stilinski.'

'Don't get too attached.'

'Oh, don't worry,' he started the car, 'I don't plan to,' he said that smiling, but his grey eyes still had that creepy aspect. Stiles didn't trust this "Theo" guy but he needed a ride out of this fucking desert.

* * *

They'd been on the road for a few hours, the sun was going down.

'You didn't really tell me where you're going did you?'

'Forward.'

Theo scoffed, 'that's specific.'

'You're welcome.'

Stiles was still uneasy with Theo, he was too friendly for no reason. He felt like Theo would attempt to kill him at any moment, maybe he was paranoid.

'I've been meaning to ask you, do you smell anything?'

Yes, he did, the smell had gotten worse as hours went past. 'No, I have a cold actually, why do you ask?'

'No reason, I just thought I had smelled something.'

Stiles definitely couldn't trust Theo, the smell was there since Stiles entered the car. He was sure Theo would have smelled it already by now, but he played it off. Something was fishy.

* * *

Theo pulled up at a roadside motel, it was dark and they needed to rest.

'Excuse me?' Stilinski asked he sounded angry.

'What? You want me to drive more? It's freezing and late as fuck, Stilinski. Get a grip, we're going to sleep.'

He groaned and stepped out of the car, 'aren't you going to open the backseat so I can get my stuff?'

'We're just going to sleep and leave in the morning, it's not like you need anything that's in there.'

Stilinskisighed and Theo stepped out of the car, both of them went to the reception.

 _'Well, this smells worse than my trunk,'_ Theo thought, he ringed the bell and a short man came out of the door.

'What?' He asked in an annoyed tone.

'We need a room.' Theo answered with a smile.

The man looked at both of them, 'in my days you two would be hunted, but hey, I don't give a crap about what you two do and I need the money.'

'Excuse me?' Stilinski's voice had a tone of confusion.

'The gays, you two are gays aren't you? I can see it by how you look at each other, even if you aren't e only have one bed bedrooms free. Hope you like cuddling.'

'I'm going to-'

Theo interrupted Stilinski by putting his finger on his lips, 'Honey, please, leave the aggressiveness for the bedroom,' he turned to the man, 'we do enjoy cuddling, naked is better. How much is it?'

'Fifty bucks a night.'

'Here,' Theo paid the man and got the key to the room.

'Number forty, it's to the right up the stairs.'

'Thank you, we'll keep it quiet,' He could see Stilinski boiling after saying that, but he kept quiet.

'There's no need to, these walls are old but they have a soundproof thing. They were built for some creepy messed up rich guy, he wanted a place where no one could hear what he did to women, he died long ago and it became a motel, but no one bothered to remove the soundproof thing, I guess you could still murder someone and no one would hear,' the man grinned, he had a lot of teeth missing and his teeth were yellow. His mouth was scarier than the story he just told in Theo's opinion.

'Thanks for the information,' He scoffed off, but he noticed Stilinski was concentrated, afraid maybe. He was cute, Theo would definitely watch that cute face moan his name before cutting him in pieces. Just the thought of it turned him on, he wanted to be inside that boy as fast as possible, he wanted him to scream during sex and when Theo killed him. He had some problems but he'd, at least, give his victims a good night of sex before killing them.

They left the reception and went to their room, there was indeed only one bed.

'So, "Honey", do you want to be the big spoon or th-'

Stiles interrupted Theo, pushing against a wall with his hand on Theo's neck. 'We're not sleeping together,' he could feel the anger in Stilinski's voice.

'Rough, I like,' Theo smirked. 'C'mon, Stilinski, we'll be parting ways soon.' Theo moved his head next to Stilinski's ear and whispered, 'wouldn't you like to have some fun?' He bit Stilinski's ear after finishing and felt the boy shiver.

Stilinski left his grip loose, 'give me the keys to the car.'

Theo laughed, 'you going to steal my car and leave me here?'

'No, I have condoms in my bag.'

Theo smirked and gave Stilinski his car keys. When the boy turned to leave Theo felt his boner slide on his leg, that got Theo even more turned on. After Stilinski left, he jumped on the bed, took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He couldn't stop thinking about how good it'd feel to have Stilinski riding him, how tight his ass was, or if he was a screamer.

Those were, incidentally, the same thoughts he had about Hayden, shame she was cut in pieces on his trunk, she was a good sucker.

* * *

Stiles need to be fast, he finally had a chance to look at the trunk, that had to be where the smell was coming from.

But Theo was waiting for him and if he took too long he'd come out, plus he needed to take some condoms to not be suspicious.

While walking towards the car, Stiles looked at the keys, it was automatic, and it had a button to open the truck.

Theo had lied about the smell and about needing to get out to open the truck.

Stiles pressed the trunk button and the smell got stronger, he looked inside. Trash bags, two really smelly trash bags, they were leaking.

He took a deep breath and looked inside one of the bags. He wanted to throw up after seeing that, blood, bits and pieces of a person. Theo killed someone and cut them into pieces, that's why he speeded past Stiles, that's why he lied about the smell and about the trunk. He was a murderer trying to get rid of a body.

Stiles locked the trunk again, he was sweating and breathing heavily, he wanted to scream but that would attract attention, he needed to end Theo there.

Stiles got condoms from his bag, he also put a silencer on his gun and put it back on his lower back. He moved back to their room.

Theo was shirtless on the bed, _'not now boner. He's a murderer for Christ's sake'_

'Took you a while, did you get lost on the way?' Theo asked smirking.

Stiles smiled, 'I had to look for the XXL ones I had didn't I?' He asked holding up the condom pack, 'or are you going to disappoint me?'

'Honey, those might be too small,' he was grinning, cocky asshole.

Stiles went on top of Theo, holding the gun behind his back.

They started kissing, Theo groped his ass, he could feel Theo's boner rubbing on his.

'By the way,' Stiles said pushing Theo on the bed, 'the name is Stiles,' he put his gun on Theo's neck.

Theo looked surprised but he smirked, 'I guess you opened the trunk, huh?'

'I'm surprised you were dumb enough to hand me get the keys.'

'You're cute and I was horny, everyone makes mistake, judging by your hard dick on mine, I'll assume you want me too.'

'Good for you,' Stiles pulled the trigger and the wall behind the bed was painted crimson, he took a shower and grabbed Theo's keys. Stiles moved the bloody bags to the room they were in and left with Theo's car.

He could be arrested, the police could come after him, he'd ditch this car later. But at least, he knew that he had freed the world from a psycho, a hot psycho, one that he'd ride into the sunset if he wasn't a psycho. But a psycho.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the single gayest porniest fic I've ever written. God have mercy on my soul.


End file.
